


以神之名

by Sei211



Category: Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Twins, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei211/pseuds/Sei211
Summary: 昴流使力掙扎，他趁亂踢開了星史郎。他拖著沒什麼力氣的雙腿在地上爬行，無奈沒爬幾步就被星史郎拉著捆著他右腿的鎖鏈硬是將他拉了回去。他企圖抓著地上結果手指被磨出了血痕。「 不能逃哦。」他捉著昴流的腳將他扭斷。「 沒想到這麼容易就斷了。昴流君太纖細了，要將你折斷簡直是輕而易舉。」連另一隻腳也扭斷了。現在鳥兒的翅膀被折斷了無法飛翔，昴流完全失去了逃跑的機會，他感覺不到自己的腿了，宛如脫水魚兒他靜靜地躺在地上看著星史郎慢慢向他靠近。他逃不了了，他會死在這裡。





	以神之名

人們害怕的不再是撕開女人肚子的開膛手傑克或是在後巷埋伏的沈默屠夫。現在令他們感到畏懼的是潛伏在黑暗之中，無影無蹤的非人生物——吸血鬼。

九月初的XX市在舉辦完一年一度的嘉年華以後的第二天，在骯髒的後巷開始出現了一具屍體。該屍體的血液都被吸乾導致面容扭曲幾乎無法確認身分。依照法醫報告屍體身上並沒有任何外傷也沒有任何疾病導致死亡，唯一找到的是脖子上的那兩個不明的小洞。

為了避免造成人們恐慌警方全面封鎖消息。然而事情並沒有結束，類似這樣的的屍體一而再再而三地出現，引起了人們的恐慌，讓好不容易恢復的寧靜的XX市再次發生混亂。

吸血鬼只在夜晚的時候出現，他們善於偽裝，和人類有著一樣的外表卻吸食血液維生。警方和人類嘗試捕獲吸血鬼然而人類根本不是對手。為此他們聯絡了遠方的教會請求神職者的幫忙。

教會派了幾個擁有神賜力量的神父趕往進行了大規模的搜捕和殺戮吸血鬼行動。而人們稱之為淨化。

在月光照射的街上出現了幾位身穿黑衣的神父，他們掛著銀製十字架手裡拿著銀製武器。在他們之中有一個同樣身穿黑衣的人，他被銀製鎖鏈牢牢綑綁並且雙眼和嘴巴都被蒙著，無法活動甚至發出聲音。

「 這個拜託你先帶回教堂去了。」

「 沒問題。」

「 那我們去追他的同伴。」

說完以後其中三個人飛快地分散剩下一個人以及被捕獲的吸血鬼。

吸血鬼被帶回去教堂以後就會被神父釘在十字架上進行淨化，也即是利用銀刀刺進他們的心臟然後點燃聖火將他們活活燒死。

昴流不知道自己被帶到什麼地方，通過敏感的嗅覺聞到了淡淡的燒焦味和鐵鏽味，這裡大概就是吸血鬼被殺死的地方。

他被放置在一旁，因為被蒙著了雙眼他無法看見任何東西，他聽著耳邊響起的聲音判斷自己接下來應該會被狠狠地折磨才會被殺。人們極致害怕吸血鬼，要是被捉到的話絕對不會讓你死得那麼輕鬆。

腳步聲越來越近了，他作好準備等著承受接下來的疼痛然而事情並不如他所預料的那樣發展。

一直蒙著雙眼的布條被鬆了開來包括綁著他嘴巴的布條和鐵鍊。他緩緩地睜開了眼睛，眼睛一睜開的時候是耀眼的金色，然而馬上就被祖母綠所取代。

這裡沒有巨大的十字架也沒有儀式用的聖經。他低頭一看，他並沒有完全獲得自由，至少他的右腳被綁著了。

這種景象就像是人類愛看的馬戲團表演，被鐵鍊綑綁著的猴子必須拼命地取悅大家。他很討厭那樣，一點也感覺不到快樂反倒是強烈的屈辱，憤怒以及悲傷。

「 晚上好啊，昴流君。」

站在他對面的神父輕快地說道。

「 晚上好。」

這個神父知道他的名字，為什麼，照理上他們只會殺掉吸血鬼並不會對吸血鬼進行無謂的調查。

「 昴流君還不認識我，我叫星史郎。我希望你從現在起牢記我的名字。」

星史郎的臉上始終掛著笑容，然而他的語氣卻不如笑容一樣友善。

「 這並不是我們第一次見面，這已經是第二次了。」

「 你就是那個看到我的人。」

那時候他一時大意被看到了。

在星期四的禱告會結束後的，星史郎正好經過的時候聽到了一些聲響。等他聞聲來到後巷的時候發現了倒在地上的女性還有那個融入黑暗中的身影。雖然只是一瞬間，但他還是看到了那個身影的容貌。

祖母綠的眼眸在黑暗中閃爍，雖然只看過一次但已經烙印在他腦海裡。甚至比任何東西還要牢固，不可抹滅。

「 原來你還記得我，這讓我非常高興。」

星史郎臉上的笑意更深了，昴流看不出來這是真心還是假意。但無論哪一個都好，直覺告訴他這個男人不止是神父那麼簡單。他精神緊繃地觀察著星史郎，不敢輕舉妄動。

星史郎忽然拿起了放在一旁桌子的杯子倒向昴流，杯子裡的液體一滴也不剩地灑在他身上。

是聖水！

在昴流還沒反應過來的時候他的手被星史郎割了一刀，鮮血漸漸從那不淺的切口溢出。

淡淡的香味，帶著惡魔的誘惑。

然而不出幾秒那道切口開始癒合，連一點疤痕也沒留下。

「 果然沒錯，聖水和銀無法傷害你。」

至高無上，擁有最純潔的血統，力量比那些半吊子的吸血鬼更加強大，位於吸血鬼的頂端——

「 你是純種。」

以對待淑女的禮儀，星史郎握著昴流的手，在他的手背上印上一吻。

昴流眉頭緊鎖看著星史郎，從沒這樣被對待過的他愣住了。星史郎剛剛才割了他一刀現在卻親吻他的手背，看不明白這個人到底在想什麼。他是神父，神父就應該立刻將捕獲到的吸血鬼處刑，但為什麼他現在還站在這裡？這個男人到底想要做什麼。

昴流想從星史郎手上抽回自己的手，豈料卻被握得更緊。

「 請你放手。」

「 我記得在三百年前吸血鬼有一場權力鬥爭，為了上位的吸血鬼聯合元老院對皇族發起了戰爭。皇族全被捉了起來然而卻有幾個人成功逃脫了。雖然女王發起了追殺令然而哪裡也找不到他們，一直到現在還是音訊全無。」

「 ⋯⋯ 」

「 儘管女王一直努力地保護著純種的血脈但是這幾百年來純種一點也沒有增加反而越來越少，就連他自己的孩子也不是純種的。這算是他的報應吧。」

星史郎輕笑出聲，從窗外照射進來的月光正好落在他身上。

「 你就是當時倖存下來的皇族。」

「 ⋯⋯ 」

這個人知道得太多了。就連女王的孩子不是純血也知道。女王他對純血非常執著，自己的孩子並不是純血的這件事是他最大的恥辱，他不可能會讓這件事洩漏出去。

「 昴流君臉色很不好哦。身體不舒服嗎？」

星史郎一步步朝他逼近，他把擔憂的表情演得無懈可擊。昴流應該立刻逃開的，他能清楚地感受到來自星史郎的氣息正把自己包圍起來，他想要抬起腳但是腳像是扎了根固定在原地無法移動。

這裡有著什麼東西⋯⋯他試著使出渾身力量然後現在的他除了自癒能力沒變以外他就和人類沒有差別。

他惡狠狠地瞪著星史郎，後者只是聳聳肩。「 這個房間是為了壓制吸血鬼而建的。這裡的地面畫著法術陣，就算是純種也無法使出力量。」

「 卑鄙！」

讓他自以為自己佔了優勢然而其實這一切都是個陷阱。從他落入對方的手中開始，他就沒有一點勝算。

這再一次讓他嘗到了屈辱。因為憤怒他露出了獠牙，金色的眼眸愈發明亮，散發出純種獨有的威嚴。他的氣勢未能嚇到星史郎，這個男人不好對付！

不愧是純血，就連生起氣來也依舊美麗，而且還越看越可愛了。

「 吸血鬼是違背神意，頂著惡魔之名的地獄之徒。肆意破壞神所賜予的平靜，危害人類的怪物。」

「 為此我以神之名，淨化污穢的吸血鬼！」

話音剛落，昴流就重重地摔在地上，匕首像釘子一樣將他的四肢釘死。他吃痛地喊了一聲。

他試著將手拔起來，激烈的扭動反而讓傷口擴張。濃濃的血香味撲鼻而來，聞起來和剛烤出來的蛋糕一樣甜。

「 不要掙扎了，傷口擴大的話我會很心疼的哦。」

「 放開我！」

「 純種有很強的自癒力，過去教會從來沒有捕獲過純種的。那些吸血鬼只要碰到銀就和普通人一樣，連一點切口也沒辦法癒合了。」

教會曾把捕獲到的吸血鬼關在地下室進行實驗，將他們研發出來的武器和毒用在吸血鬼的身上。吸血鬼被銀刀砍下手腳會痛得生不如死，面目猙獰的他們發出了像野獸一樣的叫喊。被切下來的手腳也無法癒合，像動物肉塊一樣掉在地上。

「 所以讓我見識一下吧？」

「 不要！住手！」

無視來自身下的懇求，鋒利的刀無情地切下了他的腳。

「 ⋯嗚⋯⋯！」

大量的血從切口噴了出來，染紅了白色的教堂。

昴流扭動著身體，他想要撫摸被切掉的地方。

即便可以癒合但是疼痛還是能感覺得到的。他咬緊牙關將快要破口而出的呻吟全部吞回下去。

疼痛使他不由自主地往後仰，上下滾動的喉結毫無保留地暴露在空氣中。

「 你的膚色入象牙一樣白淨，沒有其他顏色的點綴顯得太無趣。加上一點紅的會更好。」

沾上了血液的手指劃過白淨的臉頰，留下了一道血痕。

「 現在漂亮多了。」

食指描繪著他的唇線，然後將他的下顎捏緊了，對方隨著這突如其來的舉動微微仰起頭，而他咬住了對方的唇角輕輕撕扯著。

昴流被嚇得張開了嘴，他趁機滑入舌頭。不放過任何一個角落，纏著昴流與之糾纏。

「 呃⋯⋯ 」

淫靡的水聲響起，他能感受到自己的襯衫被掀起，然後一個不屬於自己的溫度遊走在肌膚上。

好不容易才被放開他貪婪地喘著空氣，胸口上下起伏很是誘人。

他是以這樣的方式折磨捉到的吸血鬼的嗎？代表著光明的教會其實也有如此腐敗的一面，然而人類還盲目地相信著教會這點實在令他想笑。

昴流使力掙扎，他趁亂踢開了星史郎。他拖著沒什麼力氣的雙腿在地上爬行，無奈沒爬幾步就被星史郎拉著捆著他右腿的鎖鏈硬是將他拉了回去。

他企圖抓著地上結果手指被磨出了血痕。

「 不能逃哦。」

他捉著昴流的腳將他扭斷。

「 沒想到這麼容易就斷了。昴流君太纖細了，要將你折斷簡直是輕而易舉。」

連另一隻腳也扭斷了。

現在鳥兒的翅膀被折斷了無法飛翔，昴流完全失去了逃跑的機會，他感覺不到自己的腿了，宛如脫水魚兒他靜靜地躺在地上看著星史郎慢慢向他靠近。

他逃不了了，他會死在這裡。

衣服被撕開，他以欣賞藝術的眼光將這雪白的肌膚仔細欣賞一遍。好漂亮，真的好漂亮，比他看過的任何東西還要漂亮。如此的令他著迷，淪陷，瘋狂得無法自拔。

他在一點瑕疵也沒有的肌膚上留下一點又一點的紅印，手也摩挲上大腿內側然後他再次吻上有點破皮的雙唇。

昴流的雙眼失去了焦點，他已經漸漸接受了自己的命運。作為吸血鬼誕生在這個世界，不是殺人就是被殺，只是剛好輪到他扮演被殺的角色。

神威⋯⋯他安全逃脫了嗎？就算只有他一個也好，拜託一定要安全逃脫，逃得遠遠的，不要回頭！

「 在別人面前分心是一件很失禮的事啊。」

「 呃⋯⋯！」

頸脖忽然傳來刺痛，白皙的肌膚立刻出現了一點點排列整齊的紅印，他被咬了。

「 我剛剛就在想，你為什麼不使用力量要假裝是普通吸血鬼讓我們捉你。那是故意的對吧。」

「 ⋯⋯ 」

「 你是在拖延時間。」

「 你想多了。我只是被嚇得慢了反應。」

不能讓他發現了神威的事，他的雙胞胎弟弟！

「 不管哪個人是誰都無所謂。因為你會死。」

「 我會像他們一樣被燒死嗎？」

明明下一秒就要迎接死亡，他的內心卻靜如止水。

「 怎麼可能？我好不容易才找到你。你已經是我的東西了。」

誰也不能從他身邊搶走，就算是神也不可以。

「 被燒得面目全非，全身焦黑的屍體隨意找一個假裝是你就好了。教會那裡也不會徹查，只要把你藏起來不讓其他人看到就不會有人知道你還活著。」

「 為什麼要做到這個地步。你想要的是我的血嗎？」

世間流傳著只要喝下吸血鬼的血就能和他們一樣得到永生的力量。然而那只是傳說而已，純種並非永生只不過流逝的時間被減緩。

「 我不在乎那種東西，我要的是你。」

他再次輕咬。

「 我們有的是時間，不會有人來打擾我們。」

咔嚓的一聲又斷了。

 

End


End file.
